My Bloody Valentine
by The Bonnie Pirate Lass
Summary: Ponyboy is convicted of murder - and why he did it is even scarier than the fact that he did it. Original characters added, Dally & Johnny still alive, song-fic to "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte


This has been a really long time in the making, and I never ever ever ever ever ever wanna finish it, so I decided that if I post it, and people review, it'll make me wanna finish it. So yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. They are property of S.E. Hinton. I do not own the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. They do. I do own Heaven Marquin and Taylor Winston. Angel Marquin owns herself - hi sissy! waves at Angie. All other characters mentioned, unless they are in The Outsiders are property of myself, Angie, or Jade West. On with the show!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Prolouge  
**_The Courtroom_

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you are being charged with first-degree murder. How do you plead?" The judge appeared bored alomst as he read Ponyboy his sentance. Ponyboy stood up calmly, looked the judge straight in the eye, and said, "Guilty" loud enough for everyone to hear. A ripple of murmursspread through the crowd, and the judge banged his gavel forcefully. "ORDER! I will not hesitate to hold every one of you in contempt!"

Ponyboy sat down slowly, and his lawyer leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Ponyboy, we talked about this, I told you! Innocent by reason of temporary insanity!", he hissed. "Look what you did! They're gonna find you guilty for so-" Ponyboy cut him off abruptly by standing up. "Your honor?" The judge looked into Ponyboys pleading eyes. "Yes, son?" Ponyboy flinched-he hated being called son-but choose to ignore it. "May I addresse a member of the court?" The judge thought for a moment, then slowly nodded. "You may." Ponyboy gratefully gave the judge his silly grin, and turned around.

He turned to face Heaven Marquin. 'Boy, is she a mess', he thought. She clung onto Angels arm for support, both physically and emotionally. Her face was streaky, mascara running, and fresh tears of misery were pouring from her beautiful turquoise eyes. Alot of people say Ponyboy fell in love with her eyes... they say right. Ponyboy stared at the love of his life, emotionally destroyed three feet in front of him, but so far away. She stared into space, remembering great times, and a miserable smile spread across her face as more tears poured.

"Heaven? Heaven, honey?" he said, loud enough to get her attention. She slowly directed her line of vision to Pony, and as she realized he was speaking to her, her look turned from one of utter misery to one of utter misery and burning hate. She bit her bottom lip and glared at him as he continued. "Heaven, I... I just wanted to say that... I... I did it for you. It was all for you! I wanted you to be happy, and I knew he wasn't good enough, I knew!!! **I did it for you**!!!

As he spoke, the whole room exploded. People everywhere began talking. Their voices quieted when Heaven stood up. "For me?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. He nodded "Uh-huh, I did it for-" She cut him off, her voice just short of a scream. "**FOR ME**? You did it for **me**?! **WHY**?! **WHY, PONYBOY**?! **I WAS HAPPY**!" She began to sob, and she sank to the floor, her whole body racked with sobs. "I loved him, loved him, loved him," she said over and over. Curly Shepard knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. "Shh.... it's ok, Heavenly..." She shook her head vehemently. "No, no it's not..." she said determinedly, as she stood up. "You." she said, pointing her finger at Ponyboy. "You. I... I hate you, as I have never hated anyone before, I hate you, I hope you **fry**! **I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME**? **HUH, PONYBOY**? **I HATE YOU**!" And with that, she lunged at him, going straight for his throat. She probably would have killed him, if Curly and Dallas hadn't of grabbed her. The room exploded again as Curly and Dally dodged Heavens flailing arms, and managed to drag her out, amidst an angry courtroom.

Ponyboy remained standing, until the judge ordered him to sit. "**ONE MORE OUTBREAK, AND YOU'LL ALL LEAVE**!!" Everyone quickly quieted again, and the judge looked at Ponyboy. "One more outburst youg man, and I will make sure you are fined. Understand?" Pony nodded. "yes, your honor." He whispered. Ponyboy stared at the floor. All he could hear was Heavens voice screaming "**_I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? HUH, PONYBOY? I HATE YOU_**!" playing over and over in his head. His eyes filled with tears, thinking about how he made the biggest mistake of his life. He drifted into his sad, miserable thoughts, his head spinning, heart screaming. "What have I done?", he whispered, his voice not loud enough to hear.

Suddenly, the judges loud voice filled the room. "Alright, alright... Griffin, we'll hear from you first, then you, Moore, and then we'll go ahead with the questioning, ok?" The laywers heads nodded in agreement. Mr. Griffinm, Pony's lawyer, shuffled through some papers, glanced over his cards and cleared his throat. He stepped to the middle of the room, his hard-soled shoes clicking against the softly-polished wood floor. He began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, friends, community leaders, I have a very hard job to do today. I must convince you-" he made direct eye contct with various jurors- "that Ponyboy Curtis is a young man, who committed a horrific crime, and is not guilty." He paused here. "Now, you my ask yourself, 'Well, if he did it, then how is he not guilty?' Simple." He leaned onto the jurors handrail. "Because Ponyboy Curtis is clinically insane. We are not here to prove whether or not he is guilty of this crime, because not only has Ponyboy admitted to the crime, we have also found substansial evidence against Mr. Curtis. But could a young man, so in love with a young woman he couldn't judge right from wrong, is this young man healthy enough mentally to punish for a crime he committed for love? That's right ladies and gentlemen. Love. This case is about love. Mr. Curtis' love for Ms. Marquin. Ms. Marquin's love for Mr. Winston. This is not about "You stole my girlfriend, here, I'll kill you..." No. This is about the most soul-devouring, deeply passionate emotion of love. And love can drive you crazy. And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is what I am going to prove to you today. Thank you." Mr. Griffin nodded towards the prosecutor as he moved to take his seat. Mr. Moore came to the center of the room, fully prepared to rebutt everything Mr. Griffin had just said. But Darry had a few things on his mind, too.

"That goddamn sheister lawyer, didn't do him no good, not a damn bit of good." Daryl Curtis shook from angry, his speech showing his native dialect, something that only happeded when Darry was stressed. His eyes welled with tears. "They're gonna take our baby brother, Soda, they're gonna take him for good, and I can't do anything!" He flinched from all of the pent up anger inside of him. Soda placed an understanding hand on his knee. "Darry, it ain't just hardly started? Why you already thinking it's over? Come on... we gotta be strong. For Ponyhboy..." Soda stopped talking, because now the prosecutor motinoed he was ready to start But mostly because if he didn't, he would burst into sobsk=.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," the prosecutor started in a thick Southern accent, "We are here today, spending or valueable time in this courtroom, when we could be playing with our children. But instead, we have to be here, listening to poor Mr. Griffin and his client complain about killing for love. Killing for love? What is going on? Since when is murder a sign of affection? Since when do girls prefered to wooed with blood and gore than with chocolate and flowers?" He exhaled loudly, and the stress of the case was already showing in his movements and facial expressions. "Look. I'm not going to try and impress you with fancy words and intricate explinations. Ponyboy Curtis mudered Taylor Winston in cold blood. Simple as that. There are no silly "But I was in love" sort of loopholes in this courtroom. Ponyboy Curtis was **fully** aware of his actions when he murdered Taylor Winston on Valentines Day night, and I will make sure it is shown. Thank you." Mr. Moore walked back over to his own table, sat down, and shot Mr. Griffin a look of pure venom.

The judge let out a sigh. "Alright, I think we are ready to get started with the questioning, Mr. Griffin, if you'd like to call your first witness to the stand?" Mr. Griffin nodded and stood up. "I would like to call Ponyboy Michael Curtis to the stand." Ponyboy approached the stand, and was sworn in. "Please place your right hand on the Bible." Ponyboy did so. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" asked the bailiff. "I do." The bailiff nodded. "You may be seated." Ponyboy took his seat as Mr. Griffin crossed the room.

"Mr. Curtis, will you please give your name and age to the court?" Pony nodded, his face whiter then snow. "P-P-Ponyboy Michael Cur-ur-tis. 17 years-s old." Mr. Griffin placed his hand on the wooden railing in front of Ponyboy. "Calm down, there, Ponyboy, you're gonna do just fine." Pony nodded, his entire body shaking from nerves. He motioned towards a glass of water meant for Pony. "Pony, take a drink, compose yourself, and then we'll get started, alright?" Ponyboy nodded eagerly, and gulped down his water. In seconds the whole glass was gone, and some color was showing in Ponyboys face. "Mr. Curtis, are you ready to begin now?" POnyboy nodded. "Alright. Now, please, for the record, give your name and age to the court."

"My name Ponyboy Michael Curtis, and I'm 17." Mr. Griffin nodded. "Good. Alright, Mr. Curtis, where were you on the night of February 14th? Valentines Day night?"

Ponyboy paused thoughtfully. "Well, I was alot of places... I was at my house, I was at the Marquin home, the Winston home, the vacant lot, and the park." "Alright. What happened that night that you know to be factual?" Ponyboy stared into space for a moment, bring worry into Mr. Griffinsvoice. "Mr. Curtis?" Pony slowly shifetd his gaze towards the lawyer. "Mmmhuh?"

"Mr. Curtis, what do you **know** happened that night?" Ponyboy bit his bottom lip.

"Well, it all started like this... I was walking home from the lot, I met up with Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade, and-"

"Ponyboy, is Dallas a relative of the deceased?"

"Yessir, he's his older brother."

"You may continue."

"Like I was saying, I was walking home, down our street when..."

"Who's street?"

"Mine and Heavens, sir."

"Continue."

"Well, it was then that I saw them..."

"Saw who, Mr. Curtis?"

"Heaven and Taylor."

"Ms. Marquin and Mr. Winston?"

"Yes."

"What were they doing?"

The tips of Ponyboys ears turn red, with anger and hurt. "What were they doing, Mr. Curtis?" Ponyboy clenched his fists together so tightly, his knuckles turned white and his fingernails opened wounds in his hand, but still he did not answer, did not take his gaze off of them. "Mr. Curtis, I will ask you one more time. What were they doing?" "Answer the question, son!" jumped in the judge. Ponyboys mouth opened, releasing words drenched it hate. His voice shook with anger.

"They were kissing...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well....? Let me know what you guys think, huh? Reviews are always needed, loved, and appreciated. Flames make me cry. And they burn down houses.... hehe. Anyway!!!!! Review, people!

Always,  
Heaven Marquin, The Bonnie Pirate Lass


End file.
